


Йа - Креведко

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест. Заявка: Джеи-креветки. Дженсен серьезный, закрытый и ответственный, Джаред дурашливый, веселый и взбалмошный. Молокосос Джаред очень раздражает Дженсена своими воплями «Йа креведко!» и разговорами сплошь на олбанском. Но когда выясняется, что Джаред будет главой Креветочного Сопротивления - ну, чтобы их не поймали Жестокие Гурманы, Дженсен меняет свое мнение и влюбляется. Возможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Йа - Креведко

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: крэк, юмор, романтика

Вам никогда не случалось видеть кошмары о салате из креветок с авокадо? А о креветке гриль по-тайски? А о мексиканской креветочной Маргарите? А о еще сотне исключительно вкусных и полезных блюд из креветок? Нет? Тогда вам повезло: вы – не креветка.  
А вот Дженсену повезло куда меньше, потому что как раз креветкой он и был – довольно крупной добропорядочной тигровой креветкой, мирно проживающей по адресу «Где-то между Испанией и Марокко, Средиземное море, остров Альборан». Здесь же проживали его приятели и соседи, и адрес этот был весьма удобен, ибо кроме креветок (под водой) и автоматического маяка (собственно на острове) по нему больше никто не жил. И наслаждаться бы Дженсену своей мирной креветочной жизнью, но была тут одна загвоздка. Нет, даже две загвоздки.  
Во-первых, Дженсен слишком много знал. Он вообще был очень красивой креветкой (усы-антенны, радужный кончик хвоста-веера, коричневые и розовые поперечные полоски, все как положено), но слишком уж начитанной и впечатлительной. Ну скажите на милость, какая взрослая креветка будет до обморока бояться Ужасных Гурманоидов, которыми только личинок на первой возрастной стадии пугают? А Дженсен в них верил, в Гурманоидов этих, что когда-нибудь они на своих гурманоидных кораблях спустятся сверху, с поверхности моря и…   
Дженсен был умный. Он знал, что зовется Penaeus kerathurus. Что в его теле нашли приют калий, кальций, магний, натрий, фосфор, железо, йод, кобальт, марганец, медь, молибден, фтор, цинк, токоферол, аскорбиновая кислота, тиамин, рибофлавин и еще куча страшных слов. Что он - кладезь белка и минеральных элементов. И что УЖАСНЫЕ ГУРМАНОИДЫ ПРИДУТ ЗА НИМ!!!   
Дженсен боялся Гурманоидов, а потому редко выходил из дома и читал Зигмунда Фрейда перед обедом.   
Это во-первых. А во-вторых…  
\- Йа креведко!  
\- Иллюзии привлекают нас тем, что избавляют от боли, а в качестве замены приносят удовольствие. За это мы должны без сетований принимать, когда, вступая в противоречие с частью реальности, иллюзии разбиваются вдребезги, - уныло процитировал Дженсен и хотел зажать уши, но вспомнил, что у креветок ушей не бывает.  
\- Йа креведко! Кросаффчек, выходи!  
\- В основе всех наших поступков лежат два мотива: желание стать великим и сексуальное влечение, - прочитал Дженсен.  
Тому, кто сейчас орал под окном, не нужно было становиться великим. Он им был и так. В смысле, здоровенным даже для тигровой креветки – сантиметров эдак под сорок. Просто гигант. Итак, что остается? Сексуальное влечение?  
\- ЙА КРЕВЕДКО! Превед! Киса! Куку? – надрывался «тот, кто».  
Дженсен бы вылил на него ведро воды – пыл поохладить, но они, увы, и так находились под водой. Так что пришлось высунуться из своего роскошного особняка, вырубленного в вулканической породе, и вежливо поздороваться.  
«Того, кто» звали Джаред. Он был молодой, взбалмошный, непомерно огромный и как-то странно разговаривал. О чем Дженсен не преминул в очередной раз сообщить.  
\- Ни учи мну, каг мне жить, - откликнулся Джаред. – Учи олбанский!  
Можно подумать, Дженсену делать нечего, кроме как «олбанский» учить. Ему хватало Фрейда перед обедом. Но чтобы Фрейд перед обедом не превратился во Фрейда после обеда и, главное, Фрейда ВМЕСТО обеда, обедом следовало заняться немедленно. Водоросли и мелкая падаль ножками к дому не придут. В этом смысле Джаред был удобен: он был большой и мог в случае чего постоять за них обоих.  
И вот обе креветки направились по ровному дну к пучкам водорослей, где всегда удавалось чем-нибудь поживиться.  
\- Йа щаз такую весчь прочитал! – радостно начал Джаред.  
Дженсен был рад, что Джаред умеет читать. Но ЧТО читал Джаред… Он читал, как варить креветок. Он читал, чем есть креветок. Он мог совершенно неожиданно сказать «Не все креветки одинаково полезны» - причем не на своем «олбанском», и это пугало Дженсена больше всего.   
\- Зачем ты читаешь такие вещи? – спросил он однажды.  
\- Врага надо знать в лицо, - туманно (и правильно!) ответил Джаред.  
Дженсен совсем перепугался, но тут Джаред шлепнул его клешней по спине и добавил:  
\- Бугога, друкк мой крапп!  
\- Я не краб, я креветка, - пробурчал Дженсен и немного успокоился.  
Он решил, что Джаред просто маньяк. Ну или секретный агент. А может, его в детстве мамаша в икринке уронила.  
Так вот, стоило Джареду завести речь о своих читательских достижениях, как Дженсен его поспешно перебил и принялся пересказывать «Психопатологию обыденной жизни». Джаред его долго и внимательно слушал, а потом заявил: «Ниасилил, слишкам многа букафф!» и полез в самые заросли, откуда тут же донеслось аппетитное чавканье. Чавкать ногочелюстями было сложно, но Джаред все равно как-то умудрялся. Прищурившись (как и все креветки, он был немного близорук), Дженсен полез следом, надеясь, что гигант-Джаред не схомячил всю добычу.   
Они сидели в кустах, пока не налопались так, что у Дженсена брюшными сегментами ножки придавило. А когда выглянули…  
\- НЛО? – спросил Дженсен, посмотрев вверх.  
\- Тыц, - возразил Джаред. – Сачок.  
\- Сачок?   
\- Ога. Щас Жестокие Гурманоиды будуд нас ловить.  
\- ОНИ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ??? – Дженсен со священным ужасом следил, как по темной воде разливается яркий свет, а сверху спускается…спускается…  
\- Щас похитят и будуд ставить апыты, - Джаред схватил его за ус и потянул за собой.   
\- К-какие еще опыты?  
В этом вопросе Джаред был отнюдь не косноязычен и весьма краток:  
\- На съедобность.  
И они припустили со всех ног. А если быть точнее, со всех грудных ходильных ног, пяти пар плавательных ножек да еще хвоста впридачу. Иногда Джаред разворачивался и, резко сгибая брюшко, плыл задом, следя за передвижениями противника. А потом они едва-едва вписались в узкую дверь и оказались в просторном зале, полном креветок.  
\- Джаред! – пробежало по рядам. – Джаред!  
Оставив ошарашенного Дженсена позади, Джаред проплыл к трибуне и приник жвалами к микрофону:  
\- Прошу внимания! Опасения подтвердились: Жестокие Гурманоиды проникли на нашу территорию! Как глава Креветочного Сопротивления, секретное заседание считаю открытым…  
***  
Дженсен был…ну, мягко говоря удивлен. Джаред! Пустоголовый беззаботный Джаред оказался главой суперсекретной организации! Как здорово он говорил! И какую хитрую стратегию предложил! Несколько подразделений регулярной Креветочной армии тут же отправились осуществлять стратегию, и к рассвету Ужасные Гурманоиды покинули воды острова Альборан.  
\- Ты был великолепен, - признал Дженсен на следующий вечер. – Только вот зачем было в конце заседания орать «Зис ис Альбораааан!»?  
А Джаред улыбнулся и ошпарил его горячим фасеточным взглядом:  
\- Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя очень красивый статоцист?  
Дженсен аж покраснел, замялся, споткнулся о книгу Фрейда и пробормотал:  
\- Всё, что вы делаете в постели, - прекрасно и абсолютно правильно. Лишь бы это нравилось обоим. Если есть эта гармония, то вы и только вы правы, а все осуждающие вас – извращенцы.  
И Джаред на этот раз не стал говорить про «многа букафф», а живо поднырнул ему под брюшко.  
\- Вротмненоги… - слабо прошептал Дженсен и больше уже ничего не говорил.  
***  
\- И все-таки, - спросил как-то Дженсен. – Как мы прогнали Ужасных Гурманоидов? Они ж ужасные.  
\- Эти Ужасные Гурманоиды называются браконьеры, - отозвался Джаред. – А у нас тут заповедная зона. И патрули на рассвете.  
Это была воистину хитрая стратегия!  
\- Обалдеть – похвалил Дженсен.  
\- Ниибацца! – гордо отозвался Джаред. – Йа Аццкий Сотона!  
Дженсен ласково погладил его по клешне:  
– Нет, Джей. Ты – креведко!


End file.
